1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge where a reel around which is wound recording tape such as magnetic tape used as a recording and playback medium mainly for computers and the like is housed inside a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, recording tape cartridges have been known where recording tape such as magnetic tape used as a data recording and playback medium for computers and the like is wound around a reel (hub) and the reel is singly housed inside a case. Sometimes the hub around which the recording tape is wound becomes, depending on the rigidity of the hub, deformed (particularly creep-deformed) by the winding constricting force of the recording tape. When the hub becomes deformed in this manner, the recording tape also becomes creep-deformed in accompaniment with the deformation of the hub. For this reason, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-116163 discloses making the modulus of elasticity (rigidity) in the radial direction of the hub greater than 2 GPa to prevent deformation of the hub, but because a metal ring is disposed on the inner side of the hub, the cost ends up becoming higher by that much.
Further, when the recording tape cartridge is stored for a long period of time in a state where the recording tape is wound around the hub, there is the potential for the tape width direction dimension to change because of creep deformation of the recording tape and for information recording or playback errors to arise when the recording tape cartridge is loaded into a drive device. For this reason, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-134406, a reinforcement layer is used to raise the strength of a support body of the recording tape and obtain dimensional stability of the recording tape, but the cost ends up becoming higher by disposing the reinforcement layer.